


A Very Haikyuu Fic-Mas

by Pixie_sprite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas Drabbles, Drabbles, M/M, everyones favourite kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_sprite/pseuds/Pixie_sprite
Summary: 25 Christmas One-shots to get you in the mood for the holiday season!1: IwaSuga - Decorating2: KuroDai - Lazy Morning





	1. IwaSuga - Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> DECEMBER!!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!
> 
> I'm so busy it's ridiculous, but I'm going to try my best to do this! Enjoy~

November 1st was when it started for Koushi. With Christmas coming up, November 1st always signified the start of the celebrations; decorating, christmas shopping, parties, caroling and any other activities he could find during the festive season.

 

Hajime hated it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Christmas - he loved any excuse to spend time with his friends and family. It was just he hated how excited Koushi got. As cute as it was watching his eyes sparkle as he talks through the events he has planned or when he spots the perfect gift for someone, his Christmas habits just always happened to be extremely over the top and extremely expensive. 

Koushi knew Hajime didn’t like his November 1st start, so he tried his best to reel it in. He found it hard the first few years they had been together, but now he’s got it down to an art. He’ll still buy everything he wants, just like he used to do, but now he’ll hide it. A few rolls of wrapping paper at the back of the cupboard, christmas lights under the bed in the spare room, baubles and other decorations inside some of Koushi’s spare bags and jacket pockets. Anything too big to hide was stored at Tooru’s house for safekeeping. Koushi planned everything. 

 

By the time December 1st rolled around, Koushi could barely contain his excitement. Hajime came home from work to find the living room full of decorations with a large tree standing off to the side. None of the decorations had been put up yet, but judging by the different piles he was pretty sure Koushi had decided what room everything was going up in.

 

Koushi raced down the stairs upon hearing Hajime enter, immediately telling him to hurry up and put his things down so they can start decorating. He was like an overexcited child, but Hajime couldn't help but oblige; Koushi had been waiting for this since November. He hurried out of his work clothes into something more casual and they got to work.

 

They started with the living room as they did every year, working their way around the house. Hajime noticed a few things whilst they worked: the fruits that usually sat on the table had been replaced by a small pyramid of mince pies, all the curtains in the house had been replaced with more festive ones including the shower curtain, the bedding had also been replaced and they had a sudden abundance of christmassy foods. Usually he would just roll his eyes and try to ignore the urge to ask how much this all costed. This year he didn’t need to. A fond smile spread across his face as he watched Koushi hang christmas lights around their bed. This year was going to be special.

 

They finished the inside of the house and moved outside, putting up tacky lawn decorations and even more christmas lights. They had some larger decorations to go on the roof, but it was getting dark so they decided to save that for another time. 

 

Moving back inside presented them with their final task for the day: Decorating the tree. They always saved it for last, another tradition of theirs. It didn’t take long to decorate and felt like it took even less time. Different coloured tinsel had been hung from all the branches, baubles had been placed sporadically around the tree and Koushi had finished it off with even more christmas lights and a star on the very top. They stood back and admired their handy work before Hajime broke the silence.

 

“Koushi,” He shoved his hands in his pockets and sounded strangely nervous.

 

Koushi turned to face Hajime, confused and slightly worried. 

 

Hajime looked away, avoiding making eye contact.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I just…” He looked at the floor, shuffling his feet like a child would when they’re in trouble. He was blushing.

 

“Hajime?” 

 

Hajime took a deep breath, steeling his nerves before looking up to face Koushi. He looked directly into Koushi’s eyes, Koushi doing the same back. Time seemed to dilate. He could feel his nerves rising again, but he ignored them. He pulled his hands out of his pockets carefully, slowly to make sure Koushi didn’t notice, before taking a slight step back. ‘It’s now or never’ He told himself as he dropped down to one knee - never once breaking eye contact. 

 

Koushi gasped, eyes going wide and hands coming up to his face. Hajime smiled.

 

“Sugawara Koushi,” He began. Time had slowed again. He was painfully aware of every breath he took and every beat of his heart. He could hear the clock ticking and the muffled laughter of children playing outside. He savoured those sounds, wanting to remember everything about this moment. “Will you marry me?” He fumbled slightly with the ring box, nerves causing his fingers to shake slightly.

 

Koushi threw his arms around him, knocking Hajime onto his ass.

 

This was going to be their best Christmas yet.


	2. KuroDai - Lazy Morning

Daichi woke up to find that he was alone in bed. That wasn’t unusual considering it was normal for Tetsurou to be up at strange hours in the morning, but what was unusual was the post-it not that was stuck to his pillow. Daichi sat up and stretched before reading the post-it:

 

**_“_ **

_Look out the window_

**_”_ **

 

He smiled softly, shifting on the bed to pull open the curtain. He was greeted by a pristine sea of white. The glistening snow lay untouched, save for a few animal prints. Daichi is so mesmerised by the view, he almost misses the note on the windowsill. He picked it up and read it:

 

**_“_ **

_ Stay in bed _

**_”_ **

 

He was confused, but he decided not to argue. He wrapped the cover around him and continued to look out the window, head propped up on his arms. He watched birds flit around from branch to branch in the bare trees and some of the local cats leaving paths where they had been in the snow.

 

He watched for what felt like forever, finally being pulled out of daze by a sound behind him. Tetsurou was struggling to enter the room whilst carrying a large tray with two plates of pancakes and various things to eat with them. Daichi moved to help him.

 

“No! Back in bed!” 

 

Daichi rolled his eyes but listened all the same. He lay his legs out flat to accommodate for the tray. 

 

“It’s warm,” He noted as he took the tray and settled it down.

 

Tetsurou laughed before quickly leaving the room, calling a “Wait right there” behind him.

 

He returned moments later with another tray, this time with two hot drinks and some things to put in them. He set everything on the bedside table and slid into the bed next to Daichi with the empty tray. Daichi picked up one of the plates and handed it to him along with some bacon. Tetsurou took them and balanced them on the tray, before handing Daichi one of the drinks.

 

“Hot chocolate.” He answered before the question was asked.

 

Daichi hummed in approval, placing his drink on the windowsill.

They sat next to each other casually eating their pancakes and sipping their drinks between mouthfuls. 

 

Tetsurou’s pancakes had been drizzled in syrup and eaten with the bacon, whilst Daichi prefered his drowned in just syrup. They both hated the others pancakes, Daichi firmly believing that bacon does not belong on pancakes (least of all with sugar) and Tetsurou finding Daichi’s sickeningly sweet, but after being with each other for this long they don’t even bother to bring it up - knowing the other is feeling the exact same about their meal.

 

“You’ve got today off haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So what’s the plans for today?”

 

“Well,” Tetsurou smiled, clearly having planned it all out “I thought we could have a nice lazy morning, and get up at lunch to go get some food and maybe do some Christmas shopping?” He shrugged the last part.

 

“That sounds nice,” Daichi put his tray to the side, having finished eating, and lay his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder, “What are we doing when we get back?”

 

Tetsurou’s grin widened, “Wrapping some presents then playing in the snow.”

 

“Then baths, dinner and bed?” Daichi closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired -  like his body was reacting to the idea of a lazy morning despite having had a full night of sleep.

 

Tetsurou nodded, grabbing both trays and putting them on the bedside table, being careful not to disrupt Daichi.

 

Daichi hummed quietly, as if he was thinking, “I feel like something's wrong with that.”

 

“And what’s that?” Tetsurou shifted in the bed so he was lying down, gently pulling Daichi down with him.

 

“It should be dinner, a shared bath and then reading by the fireplace.” Daichi said quietly, settling on Tetsurou’s chest and entwining their fingers in front of him.

 

“And cuddles?” Tetsurou pulled him tighter, using his free hand to adjust the covers.

 

“Definitely.” Daichi chuckled sleepily.

 

“Then bed?”

 

“If we don’t fall asleep by the fire.”

 

It was Tetsurou’s turn to chuckle this time. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Daichi hummed in response, seemingly drifting off after that.

 

Tetsurou smiled fondly, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

 

“You’re such a sap,” Daichi muttered causing Tetsurou to flush bright red.

 

“Shut up!” Tetsurou huffed, covering his face with his free hand.

 

Daichi chuckled, “I love you.” 

 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll pretend I'm not behind at all... _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
